callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Afghan
Afghan is a multiplayer map of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Set around an airplane crash site in the middle of the map. The east and west parts feature cliffs and bunkers, perfect for snipers. Whilst the smaller ledges and caves, situated in the north and south ensure for plenty of intense action. Afghan Map Tips Each side of this rocky desert wasteland is fairly defensible, but given all the narrow entry passages, one good enemy rush can trap you and your team in your base, where you can wind up frantically swatting at multiple enemy flanks. The middle of the map, however, is nice and open, and ruins of a downed transport aircraft provide ambiance and little cover. But be warned: get caught out in the central area and you're a sniper's dream (especially due to the overlooking bunkers), so either bolt through or take the long way around. While not the most secret-laden map, there are a few tricks an quirks to Afghan that can give you the advantage. # This high ledge is a great sniping spot, and it's made better by the pile of mattresses beneath it. Your cushiony friends below make a normally deadly fall survivable, creating a quick getaway route, especially if your opponent doesn't know the trick and hesitates. #The cliff top bunker here is a great spot for long-range defense, but like any stronghold, someone will come along and clear it out every once in a while. Stay vigilant. #This roomy cavern leads directly to one of the flags in CTF matches. It is the most obvious entryway and is thus a poor route to launch a real attack. However, with a riot shield and some guts, creating chaos in the cave is a great way to distract defenders while your teammates sneak around from one of the side entrances. #Use your environment! A pile of explosive gas tanks here can be used to scatter attacker's limbs like Jenga blocks. If for some reason you're completely out of ammo, a strange quirk will cause the tanks to exploode if you jump on them from enough distance and height. That'll surprise 'em (and kill you) #The cockpit of this bit of wreckage is a good place to hide when defending the bombsite within it. You're backed into a corner and exposed to grenade attacks, but headstrong enemies will often run into the plane too quickly to catch you before you aerate their chests with bullets. #Be wary of where you are on the map. One side of the map goes out into a massive, open desert but there's a catch; the entire field is covered in nuclear radiation. Exposure for 10 seconds will kill you. There are signs around it to warn you however. Trivia *On the concrete bridge along the cliff face, there is a small alcove. A teddy bear is leaning against the door. Video thumb|300px|left|Afghan map gameplay Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Levels